1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retainer package for surgical sutures, and, more particularly, to a molded retainer incorporating a novel needle park for securely retaining one or more surgical needles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of retainers for surgical sutures and suture-needle assemblies are well known in the art. Generally, a retainer should be constructed to adequately secure a needle and suture while providing easy withdrawal during use. It is also preferable to minimize the formation of kinks or bends in the suture during storage.
A first type of known retainer consists of a series of panels interconnected to each other along score lines. The panels are adapted to fold onto each other to enclose a suture packaged therein. Typically, the suture is wound in an oval or figure "8" pattern within the retainer. The needle may be secured in a slot or die cut formed in one of the panel members, or in the alternative, may piercingly engage a foam strip affixed to a panel member.
Another type of retainer is of molded construction such as the retainer disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,283 to Brown. The retainer described in the Brown '283 patent includes a molded cover member having a spiraled passageway formed therein to accommodate a suture and a cover sheet adhered to the molded member to close the passageway. The passageway is characterized by defining a relatively wide channel having a width several times the diameter of the suture disposed therein. A significant feature of this package is that the sutures stored therein exhibit fewer kinks and bends as compared to prior suture packages.
Although the Brown '283 patent has proved to be extremely effective in storing sutures and minimizing the formation of kinks or bends in the suture during storage, the present invention relates to further improvements whereby a molded retainer incorporates a novel needle park to retain the needle in an effective and secure manner while providing easy withdrawal during use.